Descente aux Enfers
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Seeley Booth est amnésique. Temperance Brennan en est plus que bouleversée. En l'oubliant, Seeley élimine la seule valeur stable qui lui restait après toutes ces années de dure labeur. Qui a dit que Temperance n'était pas fragile?


******Titre:** Descente aux Enfers.  
******Fandom:** ___Bones_.  
******Disclaimer**: Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la Fox Broadcasting Company. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
******Personnages:** Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan.  
******Pairing:** Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan.  
******Rating:** M (+16), en raison de l'évocation d'une violente scène de suicide.  
******Nombre de Mots:** 1114.  
******Résumé:** Seeley Booth est amnésique. Temperance Brennan en est plus que bouleversée. En l'oubliant, Seeley élimine la seule valeur stable qui lui restait après toutes ces années de dure labeur. Qui a dit que Temperance n'était pas fragile?

* * *

**« Who are you? »**

Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme une vive incantation.

Temperance Brennan avait perdu ses repères ce jour-là. Seeley Booth l'avait oubliée. Son partenaire avait osé lui demander qui elle était.

Quatre ans avaient sombré dans les ténèbres. Saleté de maladie!

Tenait-il seulement vraiment autant à elle qu'il le disait? Non. On ne pouvait pas oublier une personne comme Temperance Brennan. Elle était vraiment unique en son genre.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'oublier après la promesse qu'il lui avait fait.

Temperance se sentait continuellement abandonnée par ses proches. Seule... Elle avait senti son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine lorsque l'ex-tireur d'élite avait prononcé ces mots.

**« Who are you? »**

C'était impossible. Il devait sûrement lui faire une blague de mauvais goût comme lorsqu'il avait fait croire qu'il était mort... Non, il lui avait promis de ne plus rien lui cacher.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'opération de Seeley. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas d'elle malgré le fait que ce visage radieux lui rappelait bel et bien quelqu'un. Il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Bones. Ce nom qu'il cherchait c'était Bones. Passe partout et surtout très ridicule, c'était simple comme bonjour de retenir un surnom pareil. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas?

Les médecins avaient pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'il travaillait au F.B.I. de Washington, qu'il avait un fils Parker, un petit blondinet âgé de six ans ainsi que d'autres informations importantes à sa vie.

Personne ne prit soin de lui parler de Temperance. Pourquoi? Parce que celle-ci l'avait demandé. Seeley devait se rappeler de lui-même de qui était cette femme et de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Il l'avait oublié, très bien. Elle prit la sage décision de sortir de sa vie à tout jamais pour ne pas trop souffrir. Elle découvrit que la pratique était bien plus difficile que la théorie.

Les yeux encore irrités par les larmes qui coulaient de ses perles couleur océan, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de scruter son visage. Elle avait mauvaise mine. Évidemment, un traitement sous antidépresseur n'avait pas le don extraordinaire d'illuminer le visage des malades. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son double illusoire et récita petit morceau par petit morceau la fin éventuelle de son nouveau roman qu'elle avait écrit au chevet de Booth, son partenaire et ami.

**« You love someone... »**

Elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'Angela Montenegro, sa meilleure amie, avait raison depuis le départ. Temperance était amoureuse de Seeley et elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. C'est dans la perte qu'on se rend compte d'à quel point on tient à quelqu'un. Booth avait frôlé la mort, si elle n'avait pas réagi à temps, elle l'aurait perdu pour de bon. Quel était le pire? L'oubli ou la mort? Elle aurait préféré la mort car, au fil du temps, la peine devenait dérisoire.

**« ... you open yourself to suffering, that's the sad truth. »**

Elle n'aurait jamais dû autant s'attacher à lui. À présent, elle se demandait si la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Elle ne sortait plus de chez elle et passait de moins en moins de temps au Jeffersonian Institute. À quoi bon? À quoi pouvait-elle servir sans son partenaire? Elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle. Elle ne se présentait plus comme étant le docteur Temperance Brennan, célèbre anthropologue judiciaire et écrivain reconnue doté d'un quotient intellectuel dépassant largement la moyenne mondiale mais comme Temperance Brennan tout court. Angela était persuadée que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Temperance évitait de parler de sujet trop personnel avec elle. Elle l'aimait toujours autant mais elle n'avait pas la force de prononcer le nom de celui qui hantait ses nuits. Seeley Booth. Il lui manquait terriblement.

**« Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself the same way. Those are the risks »**

En prononçant ces trois mots, Seeley lui avait littéralement brisé le cœur. Il avait fait pire que ça encore. Il l'avait poussé dans la fosse aux Enfers dans laquelle elle était présentement prisonnière. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Incroyable était la réserve d'eau qu'avait accumulé son corps. Elle aurait pensé finir ses jours asséchée comme un désert en pleine sécheresse. Elle saisit alors une petite boite à bijou carré qui avait appartenu à sa mère et l'ouvrit.

**« That's the burden. »**

Vivre dans la solitude et sa souffrance était son fardeau. Sa punition personnelle. Elle ouvrit alors la boite et prit possession d'une lame de rasoir neuve. Elle sourit face au faisceau de lumière que celle-ci renvoyait vers le mur. Elle soupira un grand coup et termina son récit.

**« Life wings, they have weight, we fell that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens which allow us to fly... »**

Elle n'avait plus le moindre espoir. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Seeley. Il était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et se rompit les veines. Son souffle perdait en régularité et son cœur ralentissait.

_ Au revoir, Seeley Booth...

Son téléphone fixe sonna. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle se contrefichait de qui ça pouvait être. Elle quittait ce monde au fil des secondes: pourquoi devrait-elle se préoccuper d'un engin aussi inoffensif qu'un téléphone? Le répondeur s'enclencha. La voix de Seeley se fit entendre:

« Bonjour. Je—_a priori__, _vous êtes absentes. Je vous rappellerais plus tard. Non, en fait, j'aimerais vous dire une chose mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais pouvoir formuler une chose pareille. S'il-vous-plaît, je sais que vous êtes là, je vois de la lumière dans votre appartement. Bones s'il-vous-plait... »

Un cri déchira le silence. Pourquoi se souvenait-il d'elle maintenant alors qu'il était trop tard? Temperance rendit son dernier souffle. Seeley monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. À son grand étonnement, il se rendit compte que celle-ci était ouverte; il la poussa de l'épaule afin d'éviter d'y laisser une quelconque preuve d'effraction. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, marchant tel un voleur pour ne pas surprendre sa partenaire. Il tendit l'oreille: il pouvait entendre l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain. L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Bones, sa Bones. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec horreur le corps de l'anthropologue allongé dans une marre de sang.


End file.
